story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Genevieve (AFCoD)
Princess Genevieve is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Princess Genevieve calls herself the "World's Number One Princess" and is very talented, although she can also be very crazy. If the princess can find someone else to do her work for her, she will use that to her advantage. The princess' magical powers have focused largely on medicines and plant life. She can't stand timid people, and has an intense sibling rivalry with her brother, Prince Francis. Although Prince Genevieve is available in the dream scene from the beginning of game, she will not be available as a bachelorette until the main storyline is completed necessary for marriage. Being a secret marriage candidate, she is more difficult to court than other bachelorettes. If the player plans on marrying Princess Genevieve, keep in mind that her flower level is invisible until they triggered her confession event to indicate their devotion to her. After that, the player can see Princess Genevieve's flower color on above her dialogue box when talking to her. Alternatively, the player can tell how many flowers she has by going to Residents List inside their bookshelf. In addition, the player must give gifts to him and raise their happiness points to a certain level. Additionally, the protagonist must have a double bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower color. Similar to Xavier from The Shining☆Tower and Prince Francis, the player must complete 10 of Princess Genevieve's fetch requests in order to court her. Once the ten fetch quests have finished, which requires to be in January of Year 2 or later for the last event, the player can then start to trigger her flower events. Note: Does not need to befriend Prince Genevieve to trigger these events, and the player will automatically agree to do her requests. Task #1 :Requested item: 2 Soul Gem Ore :Reward: 2 Soul Gem Task #2 :Requested item: 2 Sweetfish :Reward: Marinated Fish Task #3 :Requested item: 2 White Pansy :Reward: Pink Rose Seeds Task #4 :Requested item: 4 Blackberry :Reward: 5 Grape Ice Cream Task #5 :Requested item: 4 Great Eggs :Reward: 5 Fried Egg Task #6 :Requested item: 5 Milk :Reward: 6 Strawberry Milk Task #7 :Requested item: Chocolate :Reward: 20 Yellow Pearl Task #8 :Requested item: 2 Yellow Pearl :Reward: 30 Great Animal Feed Task #9 :Requested item: 10 Silver Ore :Reward: 10 Silver Task #10 (The Last) :Requested item: 10 Ruby :Reward: 15.000 Cash After completing Prince Genevieve's request events, the player is free to court and marry her without worry of not triggering her request events. With Prince Genevieve, there are only Flower Events at 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 flowers. She does not have Flower Events below 4 flowers. The princess does not have any further requests, so her events only include the following below. Prince Francis' Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Princess Genevieve when she reaches 4 Flowers. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Princess Genevieve found a Crystal that she wants to give to the player. If her gift is accepted, she will be happy, and the player will earn +1000 XP. If her gift is rejected, he will be sad, and the protagonist will lose -1000 XP. ---- Requirement: Princess Genevieve has 5 flowers or more ---- Requirement: Princess Genevieve has 6 flowers or more ---- Do You Love Prince Genevieve? After Princess Genevieve reaches 7 Flowers, the player will obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Princess Genevieve during the day, and show him that going-steady ring! After he accepts it, the scene will take place at the beach, where Princess Genevieve will begin telling his love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Princess Genevieve officially become sweethearts. They will go home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet Prince Genevieve or giving her a negative response during the event will result in losing 3000 XP. ---- A Date with Princess Genevieve Princess Genevieve will visit the player's house when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. She was asking that the player would like to go on a date with her later or not. Unlike other marriage candidates, the date will be in the player's house area, and the prince will be there at 16:00. If you are not able to trigger this event right away, enter and exit a building on your farm to view the scene. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters